


Where's My Pillow?

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Padmé Amidala Lives, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the search for the pillowwww, ugggh these two mannnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Something felt odd. Padmé was still basically asleep with her eyes shut, but she was conscious. She could feel a patch of air surrounding her pair of arms. Aforementioned patch of air was likely the one that woke her up, or at least partially woke her up because another part of her felt as though she was still asleep. She knew something was missing. This wasn’t how she felt when she slept normally. She had to do something as she knew something was off. This wasn’t how she slept, and she sure didn’t like this way of sleeping. There was something missing, and she knew she would have to get up to find it. What was it though?Ah, that’s right, her pillow.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Where's My Pillow?

Something felt odd. Padmé was still basically asleep with her eyes shut, but she was conscious. She could feel a patch of air surrounding her pair of arms. Aforementioned patch of air was likely the one that woke her up, or at least partially woke her up because another part of her felt as though she was still asleep. She knew something was missing. This wasn’t how she felt when she slept normally. She had to do something as she knew something was off. This wasn’t how she slept, and she sure didn’t like this way of sleeping. There was something missing, and she knew she would have to get up to find it. What was it though?

Ah, that’s right, her pillow.

Wait…

Her pillow was gone!

Her eyes were barely able to open up as she was still sleepy. Anakin definitely tired her out yesterday. Still, she could barely stay awake, but her longing for her beloved pillow by her side was definitely going to give her just enough energy to try and go find it. She checked the time and could barely read out _07:13_ on the digital clock of theirs. She groaned as she sat up barely, still extremely sleepy as she got off the bed and put on her slippers.

She rubbed her eyes as she sauntered out of the room in search of her pillow. She could barely hear the TV playing downstairs, so clumsily, she made her way down the stairs. As she made it halfway down, she slowed down as she checked to see where her pillow was. If the TV was playing, someone surely had to be downstairs. She looked around, trying to scan the place as she took in the sight of the insides of their house. She smiled as she saw her pillow by the couch.

After getting down all the steps, she walked over to the couch as the TV played local news.

She hugged Anakin, her husband, and leaned on his shoulder, sighing wistfully before looking up at him with sleepy eyes, “My beloved pillow, please come back to bed.”

Anakin laughed lightly before rubbing her back, “And, why should I do that?”

“Your moonlight needs warmth, warmth only her sunshine could provide,” she pressed a sloppy kiss to his shoulder. “I can’t sleep without my pillow. Come back to bed with me, please.”

He pouted, “Mm, I’ll think about it.”

Padmé rubbed her temple against his shoulder, and he could tell she was trying to get comfortable. There was a conveniently placed blanket next to him, and she took it and draped it over herself. A few seconds later, Anakin kissed the top of her head and caressed her hips with a hand of his that was behind her.

“In a bit, angel,” he murmured. “Just you wait a bit.”

____________________

A few minutes passed, and Anakin decided to check on Padmé. Looking down at her, her eyes were shut, and she was clearly asleep with her soft snores and all. Anakin shook his head and laughed quietly before taking a pillow to lay her head on. Once he moved the pillow underneath her head, he carefully slid out to be able to stand.

He then carefully moved his arms underneath her before lifting her off the couch and carrying her in his arms. He slowly carried her up the stairs and used a foot to push open the door to their bedroom.

He placed her down on the bed, and she automatically moved over to leave space for him to get on the bed himself.

Her arms reached for him before he could hear her murmur, “My pillow…”

Anakin chuckled before getting on the bed next to her and sliding under the blanket. She snuggled up next to him shortly after.

He kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

“My pillow.”


End file.
